Summary The purpose of the Recombinant Virus Core C is to generate quality controlled recombinant herpesviruses for KSHV, EBV, and MHV68 (Projects 1, 2 and 3). The services of Core C will aid the overall goal of the program project to comprehensively analyze the role of herpesviral non-coding RNAs as well as studies on host cellular lncRNAs that are perturbed in response to viral infection. In addition to constructing recombinant viruses, Core C will perform genome-wide sequencing of viral mutants. Building upon years of experience in making a complete set of KSHV miRNA deletion mutants, our group has developed and implemented techniques for making bacmid-derived mutants in both KSHV and MHV68, and will readily extend this to EBV.